Mayhem Master (VG Character Request)
"LET'S GET STARTED!!!" --??? It is a RPG puzzle game which involves social interaction among the characters in the game. It is also a fan-made Sonic game in which it usesthe same designs in Sonic and the Steel of Darkness. However, All characters CANNOT use their powers (such as Telekenesis, Electricity, etc.) in this game, anytime and anywhere. They must rely on their talent or specialty, even their instinct. Characters The total number of occupants are 30, excluding the host. (You can add your character here) * Ace Auton [''"The Innocent Troublemaker"] '- The main protagonist of the game. Ace is an anthromorpic panda who has a great talent in using artillery equipment and calculating projectile motion and trajectory. However, he seems to have memory problems from his past, leaving him unaware on what did happened from before. * '''Honey Parfait' '''["The Noble Fashionista"]''' - Honey is an anthromorphic female cat who is known to have a great taste in making clothes to people. She is very kind and thoughtful, but manipulative in nature. She is also very cautious in her work, especially when it comes to clothing. Due to this, she can be very aggressive when she lost her mind and sense, as well as panicking from the situation. * '''Plustia Konstrucius ["The Joyful Twin of Contraption"]''' - The female sibling in the Konstrucius family. She is an anthromorphic weasel who loves to "play" with machines. She is the youngest of the group with a good talent in tinkering. She is also show a sign of intellect, in which she serves as the "input" role of the duo. * '''Minoln Konstrucius ["The Mischievous Twin of Catastrophe"]''' - The male sibling in the Konstrucius family. Similar to his twin sister, he is an anthromorphic weasel with a childish personality. He is pretty good at thievery, such as snatching food from the cafeteria or getting tools in the warehouse. Despite that, he's more physically adapted than his sister, making him as the "output" role of the duo. * '''Tina Melonote ["The Colorful Wizard"]''' - Tina is an anthromorphic female lynx who is good at two things; teaching and painting. She can be very shy and timid, especially when it comes to work with others. Although, her high intelligence is a major advantage to her in solving puzzles. * '''Trinitro Stropher ["The Lone Outmode"]' - Also known as James. He is an anthromorphic fox who is an expertise on video game designing and programming. He is somehow the lonesome type,of the group, in which he rely on his own instinct. However, he is very loyal to anyone, as listening to most of their needs. He is also very kind to them and always checks on them, even their status. * '''Jack Meowdy' '''["The Scared Spy"'''] '- Jack came to the mansion to invetisgate it after he heard rumors of people going in and never coming out. He took the identity of one of the people who were invited and went inside. Now knowing what he is dealing with he is absolutely terrified and worried he might be next. But despite that he wants to make sure the others are safe and helps investigating with the murders. * ... (Sign your character here to add)